When the Clocks stopped Ticking
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: When the clocks stopped ticking the earth stood still. (Entry for the pro bending circuit)


_**Hello! This is my entry for the pro bending competition that is happen right now! My prompts are anger, laughter, and the amazing poem Poison Tree! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Today was the day that the clocks stopped, the day when humanity lost all hope. Fires were born, encasing the world in a smothering blanket, its tips kissing the heavens. Below the foundation of the small green and blue planet, the ground open up to the beasts below. Cries of desperation and fear filled the air, now the only song that weeping children could sleep to. Laughter from the deranged and broken, mocking the weak and helpless. Their eyes lit up with a lust for power that it made anyone tremble with fear and disgust.<p>

In all four corners of the world, once blue skies were black as night, however barren of burning stars. Water was an ugly color polluted with the sins of the enemy. The earth black and burned, smoke rising from once bountiful land. Air filled with dust and ashes making the people of the four nations gag.

However, one element was left untouched, fire made the skies red, the trees black, the water boiling hot. For so long the only thing that the world knew was the heat of fire, and the pain and destruction that it would bring with it. Wielded by an unmerciful would-be-God. High in his pedestal above the clouds, he watched as the world turned red with fire and blood. With his hand alone he was able to bring the world to its knees with on blow of his breath.

Prayers to would-be gods fell on the ears of the dead. Every man, woman, and child hoped, dreamt for the eternal nightmare that was forced upon their home to end, for them to simply wake up. Families were destroyed, villages were destroyed from the face of the earth. All because one man was wanting all the power of the world. His laughter was a constant reminder that he had won and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. The anger of the world was something that he would look at as a fragile thing,somthing that could never touch him.

It was heard in whispers and legends that there once was a human being that would come aid the world when it was on the brink of destruction. Someone that could bend all four elements to their will. Sadly the hero that they seek didn't excise, many say that he abounded humanity because he was disgusted with what they became. Life is not a fairy tale, where the hero would rise from the ashes. Come to life with justice in one hand in the form of a pillar of brown beautiful earth and salvation as a strong wave of pure clean water ready to protect the world of the monsters who lurk underneath the bed, but that is fiction. In real life one can never depend on a make believe hero, the risk was too high to place something as precious as hope in the hands of a stranger.

Hope was destroyed the moment it was seen in someone's eyes, like a light that they would be destroy with up most hostility, but the anger within a few radicals were given the spark to fight back. Earth and water was the salvation of the four nations from the eternal fires of hell that was forced upon them. Earth creating a foundation of power through the people of the four nations, water cleansed the nations of their sin. And both elements were able to smother the fire that fought against them.

War now raged through the land. Some thought that it was the beginning of a new age of peace, others saw it as a new age of destruction. An age where everything was surely to be destroyed. Destroyed by the very elements they prayed would be their protection.

Anger and laughter, made a beautiful symphony that made the devil dance again. For a fleeting moment the world found a breath of life, the touch of heavily light, but the anger and the laughter sang 'no'. The world would be destroyed. It would be destroyed but _Fire, Water, and Earth_.

They had believed that their fear, anger, desperation, pain, lose, and ruin would vanished with the fire when it had been put out. But that was not the case. Silence fell only to fade to a sound far more vile them what they had to endure in the past. Humans lost their humanity, turning into something that was no long man nor beast.

When the clocks stopped, all hell broke loose. The monsters from underneath reaching out towards unsuspecting victims, pulling them down to an abyss of the unknown. The streets ran red with the blood of the cruel and the innocent. Women became widows, children became orphans, and men became weak.

When the clocks stopped ticking, the earth stood still. When the clocks stopped ticking, humanity knew how it felt to be truly forsaken by God.


End file.
